Enternaly Yours
by Mada Mada dane13
Summary: Toboe and Tsume are now mates. But when Toboe wants pups, Tsume puts up a fight. Can they sort this out? Rated M for later chapters 2nd coming soon MPpreg,Sorry for not updating. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Jealousy

Soft licking and nuzzling were a common thing to do to one's mate. Tsume, of course

loved to nuzzle and re-mark his mate, Toboe. Though Toboe was still only a young pup, Tsume

knew he wasn't ready for pups yet. Leaning against and licking a dominate mate's muzzle was a

common sign of submission, Blue was ok with that, she and Hige were soon expecting their litter

to arrive in about two more weeks. Hige, of course went crazy with excitement and ran into a

wall, a tipical Hige moment. The group was now resting and had a new member of the pack, her

name is Snowfall. She's a quiet, stubborn, beautiful, calm, and the ideal mate for the alpha male

of the pack, Kiba. Now, when Snowfall and Kiba met, they didn't exactly start off on the right

foot so to say. They would throw insults towards the other every chance they got. But soon the

pak realized that they were more along the lines of teasing each other than insulting. Soon, they

were mates and the pack was now officially a pack. With pups on the way the pack had become

a lot more careful than usual.

Toboe yawned and stretched, he nuzzled the fur of Tsume's side and nestled back in. He

glanced at Blue and Hige, they were cuddling with each other, Hige licking Blue now swollen

belly, jealousy flared inside of Toboe. He was jealous of the happy family only ten feet away

from him. Tsume told him that he was still a year to young to have pups yet. But Toboe wanted

them now, he whimpered at the unfairness of it. He hates being so young. Turning away fro mthe

happy couple, Toboe licked Tsume's muzzle to wake him. A deep, soft growl erupted from

Tsume's throat. Toboe whimpered and stopped. Tsume's eyes opened sleepily, mutter in

annoyance, he turned his head so he could see Toboe. " What?" he asked tiredly. Toboe just

buried more tightly against Tsume who was now wearing the look of confusion. " Pup, are you

ok? Did something happen to upset you?" Toboe just whimpered and buried deeper. Tsume

sighed and started to lick Toboe's ears in affection. Tsume felt Toboe lean into the affection and

had seemed to calm down a little. Giving the ear one last lick he stood up and stretched. He

turned his head to see Hige and Blue curled around one another, Hige licking Blue's bulging

stomach in affection. Tsume tilted his head in thought, sure he and Toboe had discussed about

pups, and he flat out told Toboe was to young for such a thing. He had of course seen the pain

and sadness in Toboe's eyes. He shifted and glanced towards Toboe, the runt wanted pups so

badly he was starting to become obsessed with finding a way for him to become pregnant.

Tsume sighed and shook his head. Standing and stretchingt, the gray wolf gave one last lick to Toboe's muzzle

and went off towards a little stream. Tsume looked at his reflection, cringing at the sight of his scar that had

such an awfull past behind it. Maybe he should just let the pup have his wish...

* * *

" Kiba, do you know what's wrong with Toboe?" asked worried Snowfall. Kiba sighed and kissed her cheek shaking his head. "No, the pup is probably sulking about something

Tsume wouldn't give him. She looked disgrunted,"I doubt that it's something petty," she murmured to herself. Kiba looked perplexed, having heard her talking to herself. Snowfall

walked towards Blue, shaking the young she-wolf."Come on Blue, we need to talk to Toboe soon." Blue stared burry eyed at Snowfall, then nodded her head. '_Why am I too _

_young to have pup?'_ Thought the sorrowful pup. Maybe Tsume diden't want a pup with him, or he was inaduquate for him. Sighing in disppear, Toboe arose and walkied off

towards the wooded area. While Toboe pondered, Tsume was sulking in self pity.

* * *

_'Why does that damn pup keep on begging me for a litter? Why bother, I would most likely be the worst father in the world. And the pup can wait another year.'_ Tsume

mind kept on repeating this over and over again, till he seemed brain-washed with the fact that Toboe was too young. Still it tugged at his heart when he saw the hurt in his pups

eyes. Kiba watched as Tsume battled his inner-demons, different emotions filtering across his face so quickly they seemed to be gone in a matter of seconds. They could only hope

that Tsume and Toboe survive as mates...

* * *

To be Continued... 

All right, now if you review with flames I won't even bother to write anymore, so be positive... ya that was corny.XP


	2. the Conflict

As they walked towards a river, the girls and Toboe stopped short. The other males watched in curiosity of what their mates were about to do. Toboe leaned foward, his muzzle

touching the ground. "What is it Toboe?" came the inquistion of Blue. Toboe shot a small glare at the she-wolf and shrugged,"Nothing." His short reply caught the attention of

Snowfall. Sensing a retort from Blue she hurried snapped her jaw in a warning manner,causing Blue to cowar into the submisive stance, her tail in between her legs, belly up, ears

all the way back, and neck exposed. The males of the group looked shock of the normally plascid Snowfall being to show her dominance over Blue. Hige was the first one to

react. "Kiba, restrain your mate!" the angry growl of Hige erupted over the shocked silence. Kiba glanced once at the agitated then at Hige,"Snow, pull back!", but when Snowfall refused, Kiba's anger boilded. Like a whip lash, Snowfall was on the ground whimpering in submissive stance. Kiba's fangs nipping harshly at her neck. Blue in a state

of hysteria, she quickly swiviled her head towards Hige and crawled towards him, her tail inbetween her legs in shame. Toboe stood back and glanced towards Tsume, who was

giving him a unamused look. Sighing Toboe made the first move and started to walk again, following the sent that he had began to follow. _Why me, first the litter, now Blue is on my case...ugh...why me?!_ the distraught thought went through Toboe's mind. But his thought prossess(sp) was caught off by the akward silence. Damn, why him?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry but this chapter sucks, it's too short for my taste so flame me, but I'm suffering from insombia and bordom. So flame away. sorry to all my reviewers, I thank you for your much needed support. -Mada mada**


	3. author note

**AUTHOR NOTE: OK I ALSO HATE AUTHOR NOTES, BUT THIS IS GETTING EXTREME, I'M SORRY TO ALL MY REVIEWS AND I WANT TO THANK YOU FOR YOUR WONDERFUL SUPPORT. BUT I HAVE MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK AND DECIDE TO PUT THIS STORY ON HOLD! I WILL TRY TO START NEW STORIES AND SEE WHERE THEY GO FROM THERE. I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**-LOVE MADA MADA**


	4. ADOPTION!

Hey guys, I was wondering if one of you would like to adopt this story, email me if you're interested!


End file.
